The Trouble with Gods
by Flashes09
Summary: Achilles is dead, but for how long? Death can't stop true love. AchillesBriseis
1. Chapter 1

Story: The Trouble with Gods

Author: Flashes09 (me)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: If you don't know anything about the Greek Gods, I'll try and explain but you might want to read up about them.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"…Let them say I walked with giants." Odysseus finished this speech and looked down at Achilles dead body, one last time. He was too preoccupied to notice the wind changing direction. He didn't notice when time stopped either.

* * *

Achilles opened his eyes and looked around. He was standing on the bank of the river Styx. He waited for the boat to come and pick him up. Suddenly a dark, looming figure appeared on the far bank. All the other souls around Achilles coward and moved backward, fearing for their souls. Achilles though stood his ground. He had already been to Hell and back as far as he was concerned. He was worried about Briseis and often thought of her. He didn't care if Hades decided to torture him for all eternity, he just wanted Briseis to be safe.

The shadow moved across the river and materialized even more until a man appeared. He was ten feet tall at least, and clothed all in black. A malicious smile appeared on his face, showing blackened teeth. When he spoke his voice was low but it seemed to echo in Achilles bones. He knew it was Hades himself.

"Achilles…the one soul I new would come here. Although, I never knew when. Well, you skill won't save you now, I know what exactly I'm going to do to you." With that, Hades moved closer to Achilles. But before Hades could do anything, a golden light appeared between the two and Hermes materialized with his golden staff and winged shoes.

"Not so fast, Hades. This one is coming with me." Hermes said with confidence.

"By whose orders?" Hades sneered. "That brother of mine, Zeus?"

"Actually, yes. Now move aside, or I won't be responsible for what happens." With this, Hermes turned and took Achilles arm. "Come with me," he said kindly. Achilles watched as they were coved in the golden light and taken to who knew where.

* * *

**Styx:** A river that all newly dead souls had to cross to get to the Underworld

**Hades: **Lord of the Underworld, brother of Zeus

**Hermes: **Messenger to the Gods

**Zeus: **Chief of the Gods, King. Hades brother

* * *

Hoped you liked it, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Story: The Trouble with Gods

Author: Flashes09 (me)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: If you don't know anything about the Greek Gods, I'll try and explain but you might want to read up about them. If you type Greek gods into Google something will come up.

* * *

Chapter 2

Achilles looked down and realized they were flying above the clouds.

"Where are we going?" He asked. There was no one next to him, but a dense golden cloud. The cloud answered.

"We are off to Mount Olympus." They sped up, and soon a large, looming mountain came into view. The top was surrounded in clouds and lightning was flashing. The golden cloud spoke again.

"Zeus and Hera must be at it again. You may have a wait ahead." They landed on the mountain. Achilles looked around and saw a giant palace that covered the entire top of the mountain. Made of cloud, the towers reached to the sky, higher than any other. The tallest was the source of the lightning. The golden light turned, once again, into Hermes.

"Wait on that bench, there." He pointed to a small bench made of cloud that looked like stone. Achilles walked over to it, always watchful and careful. A goddess was walking over to him. Unsure who it was, he remained wary in case she rooted for the Trojans. The goddess was young and, with every step she took, flowers appeared in her wake. Achilles guessed it was Persephone, daughter of Demeter. He slid down to the end of the bench.

"Achilles, son of Peleus. Hello, welcome to Olympus."

"Persephone, thank you kindly." She sat down gracefully on the bench. "I assume it's summer for the living."

"Yes it is." They sat in silence for a few moments. Persephone spoke again.

"I was rooting for you, you know."

Puzzled, Achilles asked, "How do you mean?"

"You were always my favorite of the great warriors." She saw Achilles surprised look and added, "Oh yes, I know all about the war. I watched it all from up here. Hector, the brave man who fought for his country. Paris, not a warrior, but a lover. Odysseus, the cunning and intelligent warrior. And Achilles, the greatest warrior of all. But something happened that he did not expect. He fell in love. It shocked everyone, oh yes. Even Aunt Aphrodite, who thoroughly disapproved. A Trojan and a Greek? Who'd a thought. But that is why I stuck up for you. You had really turned yourself around. Yet cousin Apollo made sure you died. But I think I can get you put back on Earth. Well, we shall have to see, won't we?" Achilles said nothing. He felt no need to. They sat together, each consumed in their own thoughts, until Hermes appeared again.

"Come, I'm to lead you to the Pantheon" They walked out of the courtyard and into a large hall, with a ceiling so high, Achilles had to tilt his head all the way back to see it. On a raised platform sat eleven of the twelve Greek gods of the Pantheon. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Hephaestus, Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, and Dionysus were seated, Hermes joined them and motioned for Persephone and Achilles to step forward. Zeus spoke first, in a booming voice,

"Achilles, the great warrior. So, you want to go back to the realm of the living? Why should we send you back?" Achilles knew that none of the gods were probably happy with him. He didn't fight with the Trojans, and didn't fight enough with the Greeks. But before he could say anything, Persephone spoke.

"Uncle Zeus, I know you might not like him, but he turned his life around. He fell in love, much to the surprise of Aunt Aphrodite, and who knows what he could have done if he had not been slain by arrows guided by you, Cousin Apollo. Please, send him back, he deserves it." The gods and goddesses stared at Persephone and Achilles for a long time. Achilles stared defiantly back. Finally Zeus motioned and the gods disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Achilles asked.

"To make judgment on you. Come, and do not worry, for all will be okay." They went back and sat on the same bench as before. Persephone was looking at the ground, watching how a new hybrid of flower she had created, grew. Achilles stared off into the distance, not really looking but thinking. He was going to look for a few souls when he got into Asphodel Fields like Patroclus, Hector, Ajax. He meant to talk to Hector if Hector would talk to him. Suddenly, Persephone jerked her head up and looked to the hall.

"It's time to go." They got up and walked to the hall.

The twelve gods were once again seated. Zeus spoke again.

"We will grant you one wish. But first you must complete three challenges. The first, beat Athena in a game of strategy. Second, beat Ares in a fight. And third, you must throw a bolt of lightning farther than I."

* * *

**Mount Olympus- **Home of the Gods

**Hera- **Wife and sister of Zeus

**Persephone- **Daughter of Demeter, Was taken by Hades, and would be returned to her mother if she hadn't eaten, but she did and she spends six months underground

**Demeter- **Sister of Zeus, goddess of harvest

**Aphrodite- **Sister of Zeus, goddess of love

**Apollo**- God of the sun, son of Zeus

**Pantheon- **Twelve chief gods

**Poseidon** - God of the sea, brother of Zeus

**Athena** - Goddess of wisdom, Child of Zeus

**Hephaestus - **God of fire, blacksmith, son of Hera

**Ares** - God of war

**Artemis- **Twin of Apollo, goddess of the moon

**Dionysus** - God of wine

**Themis** - Goddess of justice

* * *

A/N: Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Story: The Trouble with Gods

Author: Flashes09 (me)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: If you don't know anything about the Greek Gods, I'll try and explain but you might want to read up about them. If you type Greek gods into Google something will come up.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Achilles wasn't surprised. He had expected challenges of some sort.

"What happens if I lose?" He asked, speaking to the gods for the first time. Before Zeus could answer, Hera started to speak

"How strange, when most people attempt to address the gods, their heart is racing, and the mumble and stutter. But you, Achilles, your heart is calm, your voice loud and steady. That is not something many can boast about. But to answer your question, you will be sent down to the underworld to await judgment from Hades."

"Okay, then. Let's get started." Achilles answered. While most would want to put it off to avoid going to the Underworld, Achilles saw this as an opportunity. He had a chance to be back on the Earth.

Athena smiled and snapped her fingers. She and Achilles were suddenly in a smaller room, with a board full of red and blue soldiers, chariots, and archers.

"Have a seat," Athena said as she herself took one. "I do hope you like my room. But shall we get started?" Achilles nodded as he studied the board. "Alright then. This is a game of strategy. You move your pieces," She pointed to the red ones, "Around the board., as do I. To win, you must surround my city." She pointed to a small castle. "Any questions?" Achilles shook his head. "No, well, your move. The game has begun."

* * *

Athena and Achilles played for hours. Both took, not only tactical moves, but also some risky ones. Achilles' almost always seemed to workout, while Athena's did not go so well. In a bold move, Achilles took out three of her soldiers and two archers and had her city surrounded. Athena tipped the castle over, and proclaimed Achilles the winner. But something was wrong.

"You rigged it didn't you?" Seeing Athena's feigned surprised face, he added, "You made it so I would win. Why?"

"Achilles, I was for the Greeks, as you know. I could have made your name last forever. But I knew something would happen. That you would fall in love. And to be loved is a far greater thing than to be remembered." Her gray eyes shone. As she raised her hand to snap her fingers, she spoke again. "Let me give you some advice. Ares is a good warrior when he focuses. But when he is mad, he tends to make mistakes." She added with a smile, "He gets mad easy." She snapped her fingers and they were back in the hall.

* * *

"So," Zeus boomed, "You have won. Let us see how you do, in the second challenge. What do you require to fight Ares? "

"My armor, shield, and sword." Achilles blinked and in front of him lay his armor. He checked it and pulled it on. He then proceeded to stretch. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ares getting ready. Achilles stood up and started to look over his shield. "Beating Ares should be easy. I mean Athena beat him twice." He acted as though talking to himself, but said it loud enough for Ares to hear. And Ares became mad. "Perfect" Achilles said under his breath. He drew his sword, moved into the ring, and waited for Ares.

Athena's plan worked, Ares was angry and made enough careless mistakes that Achilles got the upper hand. He managed to get Ares spear away from him and he held his blade at Ares throat. Zeus interrupted.

"That is enough, you win the second round. But now you must face me. Choose your lightning bolt." Achilles walked over to an attendant and took a lightning bolt that was roughly the size, shape, and weight of his spear. Zeus was standing nearby and Achilles walked up to him.

"See that column. That is your target." Achilles nodded. He eyed the column. He could make it, maybe. Zeus threw his lightning bolt. It struck dead center. Zeus smirked. There was no way this _mortal_ could beat that. Achilles threw his bolt. Zeus felt his jaw drop. The column shattered. Walking and clearing the dust. Achillesbolt had split Zeus' down the middle and stuck in a piece of the column. "You win. You get one wish."

Achilles opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"I wish that the prince Hector could go back to his family."

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Story: The Trouble with Gods

Author: Flashes09 (me)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: If you don't know anything about the Greek Gods, I'll try and explain but you might want to read up about them. If you type Greek gods into Google something will come up.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Achilles watched as everyone's jaws dropped. Persephone came over and started to whisper into Achilles' ear.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing?"

Achilles spoke to the whole group. "Hector is a far better man. He deserves to go back more than I do. He has a family that needs him. Send him back."

The gods nodded and Zeus went over and talked to Hermes. Hermes nodded and dematerialized. He was back in a few seconds with Hector.

Hector was put next to Achilles and he asked, "What's going on?"

"I've just managed to get you sent back to Earth."

"But, why?"

"Because you deserve to go back more than I do." During this time, the gods had been conferring amongst themselves. Hermes spoke.

"Time to go back, Prince." And he took Hector's arm.

"Tell Paris I am not mad at him. And tell Briseis I love her." Hector nodded but said nothing. Both dematerialized. Athena walked over to Achilles.

"That was a brave thing you did. But unfortunately you have to be sent to the underworld. Persephone will take you. Good luck." She gave him a pat on the arm and disappeared. Then Aphrodite walked up.

"You know, I didn't approve of your love for Briseis. But you're alright you know that? And you kind of cute. Luck in the underworld."

* * *

Persephone took his arm and they left in a cloud of green. She set him down next to a man pushing a boulder up a hill.

"Wait here." She left and Achilles stood up. He looked at the man struggling with the boulder and went over to him. As he neared, the boulder started to roll down the hill. Achilles rushed over an stopped the boulder so that it would not run the man over.

"Thank you," said the man. Achilles pushed the boulder away.

"Don't mention it. Would you like some help?" The man nodded. Together they pushed the boulder all the way up the hill. Then it rolled down again and Achilles knew the man was being punished.

Just then, another cloud of light, this time blue, appeared next to Achilles. He was starting to get used to it. A goddess was there. She looked neither young nor old. When she spoke, her voice was confidant and it held authority.

"Dear Achilles, You have truly turned your life around. You may or may not know, but I am Themis. Goddess of Justice. You have sacrificed your life to help others. That alone would send you upward. But you should not be punished in the first place. So I am sending you back." Achilles was surprised at this. He…could go back?

"Do you have the authority to do that?" The goddess smiled.

"Yes, I do. All must answer to justice. Even the highest gods. But I know that you would want to be sent back to you beloved Briseis, but I do not know where she is. So I must send you back to Troy. From there, you must track them down."

"Okay. But can I see what happened to Troy before I'm put back in the middle of it?" Themis nodded and a clear bubble appeared.

Achilles watched as Troy was over-run and then as he found Briseis stabbing Menelaus. He smiled at that. Then himself being shot by Paris. Other than that, the city burned and the Greeks sailed away. "I'm ready to go. Thank you." Themis nodded again. Achilles found himself being covered in blue.

* * *

Themis set Achilles down in Troy. In the same courtyard, where he had died. He was still in his armor with his shield and sword. He put his sword in it's scabbard and slung his shield over his shoulder.

"I want to say thank you again." Themis smiled and disappeared.

"Okay, you can do this, Achilles. Just think." He looked around and saw the passage that Paris and Briseis exited through.

After walking down the hallway, he came across a door. He tried to push it open but it would not budge. He put his shoulder to it and it gave way and swung wide open. He was out on the beach. He saw some footprints in the sand and followed them. They led to a small pathway. He stepped onto the path and began walking up it.

* * *

A/N: Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Story: The Trouble with Gods

Author: Flashes09 (me)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: If you don't know anything about the Greek Gods, I'll try and explain but you might want to read up about them. If you type Greek gods into Google something will come up.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The path he was walking on was wooded and the shade was welcome in the heat. Achilles saw a footprint or a broken branch every once in awhile. He knew he was on the right track.

But he could not help but wonder if it was wise to follow the Trojans. For all he knew, Paris would shoot him again. But he didn't have time to worry about that now. He came upon a large wall. It was brick and was like the wall around, or was around,Troy.

Achilles looked either way and saw some more footprints. They led to a gate where two men stood guard. There was another path that led up to them and Achilles moved around it to here so that it didn't look like he had followed the Trojans. The Guards at the gate stopped him.

"What business do you have here?" One asked.

"I've come to see an old friend." And that was true. To a point.But the guards did not seem convinced.

"Who is this 'old friend' you've come to see?" Asked the second. Achilles had had enough.

"Listen brother's, you may not know who I am, but I am Achilles and I hold no argument with you. But you must let me though." They refused to and Achilles raised his sword. Both guards were scared but stood their ground. Achilles warned them one last time. In his most menacing voice, he said, "Move." The guards fled.

* * *

Achilles opened the gate and walked through. The city wasn't too busy but Achilles didn't know where to go. He saw someone that looked familiar. Moving closer he knew the person was Trojan. He followed him at a distance and came upon a palace. The person went inside and Achilles followed. On the second floor, he saw Paris. Fortunately, Paris did not see Achilles and so Paris led him to the quarters where the Trojans were staying. Paris was mumbling under his breath.

"I'm never going to get this right. Let's see, it's Hector and Andromache, then Briseis, …" Achilles stopped listening. This was Briseis' room. He moved to the door and reached for the handle…

Briseis sat in her room, taking her hair down. She pulled out the final pin and grabbed her brush. Pulling it through her hair, she thought about all that had happened. After leaving the city, they had come here and stayed here. Trying to find somewhere else to live. Briseis had kept busy and had not really had much time to think. But she still felt the hole in her heart. It was a dark abyss that she was standing on the edge of. She had been happy when Hector had come back. Even more when she had heard his story. But still…

Briseis heard her door open. "Can I not get any…" She turned and saw who had just come through the door. "…peace." She whispered that last word. Even softer was her next, "Achilles".

"Briseis." She stood up so fast that her chair tipped over. The two met in the middle of her room. Achilles pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Briseis felt warmth spread through her entire body. His strong arms tightened around her. They stood like that for a long while. Their lips finally parted but Achilles would not let her go.

"Tell me this is not a dream." She pleaded with him.

He smiled slightly, and answered, "It's not." He kissed her again. They sat down on her bed, but were interrupted.

"You!" Paris said. He pulled out dagger. But before Achilles could react, Briseis stood up.

"Paris, I'll tell you everything. But go get Hector. He needs to hear it, too."

* * *

A/N: Please review! My next chapter _should _be my last. But you never know!


	6. Chapter 6

Story: The Trouble with Gods

Author: Flashes09 (me)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: If you don't know anything about the Greek Gods, I'll try and explain but you might want to read up about them. If you type Greek gods into Google something will come up.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Achilles was left in Briseis' room while Paris went looking for Hector. He did not want to leave the couple alone, but Briseis insisted that Achilles would not hurt her. When he had gone, Achilles started to speak.

"He still doesn't trust me? I'm rather surprised that you weren't question about what had happened . Even more so after Hector came back."

"I refused to answer their questions. I even stopped eating for awhile. But Andromache and Helen managed to persuade me otherwise."

"Briseis, you don't have to tell them if you do not want to. I will leave if it means parting you from you family." Briseis looked at him for a long while before answering.

"Do you remember, all those nights ago, when I asked you if you would leave the war for me? And you asked back if I would leave Troy? I didn't know then, but I do now. I would leave." Achilles leaned down to kiss her, but they heard footsteps in the hall. Both turned to look at the door as Paris and Hector walked through the as well as Helen and Andromache. Paris was the first to speak.

"Brother. Days ago, I killed this man because he was trying to take Briseis and because he had killed you. But now he is back and with Brises.She has promised us her side of the story."

Hector seemed more open-minded than his brother. "Go ahead, Briseis, let's hear your story."

* * *

"The day the Greeks landed on the beach, the Temple of Apollo was sacked. This was done by Achilles and the Myrmidons. But I did not know that at the time. All I knew was that soldiers came and took me captive. The took me back to their camp and stuck me in the largest tent. Suddenly, this tall man walks in and I became even more afraid. I did not know what he was going to do to me. But he did nothing, but ask me my name. Then he had to leave." Briseis stopped, took a few breaths and continued.

"Soon after that, I was taken by Agamemnon's guards to his tent. There stood that man. He was almost godly." Achilles smiled at this comment. "He had golden hair and blue eyes that, if you weren't careful, you could fall into them. But suddenly I was afraid. Not of the golden haired man. No, something told me he was on my side. I was afraid of Agamemnon. I did not know what he would do but it was far worse. But the golden haired man had drawn his sword, and I realized he was going to fight all these soldiers." Briseis stopped for breath and continued.

" I didn't want anyone else killed, but, until now, I didn't realize that I was worried for him. I didn't want him to die. But he left and I was left with Agamemnon. But I spit on him, and kicked him in his fat stomach. So I was sent into this store room and I couldn't move or a spear might be forced through my body. In the morning, A serving woman came and gave me some food. It must have been the middle of the day. Then, hours later, a soldier came and took me again to Agamemnon. He asked if I had changed my mind. I slapped him. So he had the guards take me to the other soldiers. They were going to horrible things. But, this black figure came rushing past and I was sure Hades was here. But it was the golden haired man and he had saved me. He was so gentle. He picked me up and carried me back to his tent. He tried to take care of my busted lip but I wouldn't let him. Yet still he did not get mad. Later, when I was sure he was asleep, I crept up to his bed with a knife, intending to kill him. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. And I knew I had fallen in love with him. So I dropped the knife and backed away." Achilles noticed how she didn't include certain _parts._ But he didn't blame her.

"Later, I learned that he loved me, too. That's why he had not fought for the day. If Hector had not accidentally killed Patroclus, then I would be sailing on a ship right now. And Troy probably would have won because they still had Hector." She finished. Nobody said anything. Finally Hector spoke.

"You truly love him?"

"The way you love Andromache. And the way she loves you. The way Paris loves Helen and she loves him. It's not something you can ignore."

"And you, Achilles, you love Briseis?"

"The love I have for her is not something that can be put into words. It must be felt. If you've never felt it, you have no way of know what it's like. It runs deep in the heart." Hector sighed and got up.

"Well, it's obvious they love reach other. And I'm not going to do anything about it. Briseis," he walked over to his cousin, "I'm glad you are happy." Paris didn't say anything. He just followed his brother out of the room. Both Andromache and Helen smiled at Briseis before leaving.

Achilles and Briseis turned to face each other. "Looks like I'm part of the family." He said. He kissed her and they backed up to her bed.

* * *

Later, as Briseis lay in Achilles strong arms, she realized something. She did not know what tomorrow would bring, but she wouldn't have to face it alone…

* * *

**THE END**

A/N: Awww... a happy ending. Well, I really need to know what you guys think because I have and idea for a sequel. So, please push the review button!


End file.
